


When They Come For You

by mistyzeo



Series: Bad Boys 'verse [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jared is a cop!  jensen gets pulled over!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When They Come For You

**Author's Note:**

> what-- i don't even. is there a 'verse for "i can't believe i just fucking wrote this"? oh my jesus. let's just say i listened to the _cops_ theme song and it wasn't as awesome as i remembered it being. except that it was.
> 
> this is porn. and it's stupid. but in a good way. oh god.  
>  _warnings: AU, self-indulgent fucking, barebacking_
> 
> beta'd by the ever fabulous [](http://andreth47.livejournal.com/profile)[**andreth47**](http://andreth47.livejournal.com/)

  
It's a little after six thirty in the evening, and Jensen's just off his shift at the hospital, ravenous for dinner. It's summer, so it's plenty light out, and Jensen's on the home stretch, fingers tapping the steering wheel in time to the radio, breaking a sweat since the A/C in his car hasn't worked in two weeks and he just doesn't have time to take it to get looked at.

That's when the cop car pulls into the lane behind him, lights flashing, siren 'woop-woop'ing on and off as a warning.

"Oh shit," Jensen says aloud, automatically checking his speedometer. The cop flashes his headlights, and Jensen puts on his blinker, pulls over to the side of the road, and fumbles in his bag for his wallet.

The cop makes him wait a full minute, sitting behind him, writing down his license place number. Jensen's got the window already rolled down, and he can see just fine when the cop finally gets out, unfolding from his cruiser. He doesn't miss the guy's mile-long legs, his uniform shirt tight across his chest. The cop is wearing mirrored aviators, and Jensen curses the fact that he was too lazy to put his jeans back on after his shift, and he's just in a t-shirt and scrub pants. _Fuck._ Aviators are so fucking sexy, and on this guy-- wavy hair, strong jaw, swagger in his step. Goddamn.

When the cop finally reaches Jensen's window, Jensen squints against the sun to look up into his face. He's even more gorgeous up close, and now Jensen can see the way his shirt hugs his biceps, his big his hands are. This is so totally inappropriate. The cop's nameplate says _J. Padalecki_ , which Jensen might be hard-pressed to pronounce.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" the officer asks before Jensen can open his mouth.

"Fifty?" Jensen guesses.

"In a residential area," the officer agrees. "I need your license and registration, please."

Jensen hands it over, puts his hands back on the steering wheel to calm the shaking. He _never_ gets pulled over. The radio is a low, unintelligible buzz at his elbow.

"Step out of the car, sir," Officer Padalecki says, and Jensen's head jerks up.

"What?"

"Out of the car, sir," the officer says again. He takes a step back and puts his hand on his hip, where Jensen can see his sidearm. Oh God, he's seriously carrying a gun. What the fuck has Jensen done?

Jensen opens the door slowly and steps out, gets caught in his seat belt, heart hammering. The officer jerks his head, and Jensen walks around the back of his car.

"Hands on the trunk," Padalecki says, face unreadable behind his aviators. Jensen obeys, putting his hands flat on the trunk of the car.

There's no one driving by. The street is predictably quiet this time of day, and there aren't any houses on this stretch. Jensen takes a deep breath and looks down at the old red paint of his car between his hands. The metal is hot from the sun, and his palms are tingling with it.

He hears footsteps, crunching in the gravel, and then Officer Padalecki is placing his driver's license and registration on the trunk beside him, and stepping up behind.

"What's this about, officer?" Jensen asks, trying to control himself. He can feel the guy's heat behind him, feel him standing so close.

"There was a report of some... suspicious activity," the officer says, and his voice is low, rough, and it rumbles through Jensen like a seduction. Jensen shivers. Padalecki puts his hands on Jensen's shoulders, and Jensen can't imagine why he needs to be patted down-- his t-shirt is tight and his scrubs don't hide hardly anything. But Padalecki slides his hands down Jensen's back, slowly, almost stroking, and then around his sides to his front. Jensen's proud of his body, he works hard for this shit, and Padalecki is obviously appreciating it, making a little noise in his throat as he runs his fingers over Jensen's flat abs, then up his chest to circle his nipples through his shirt.

"Fuck," Jensen says, shuddering at the touch. He's so fucking sensitive, and if-- oh shit. Padalecki rubs his thumbs over Jensen's nipples deliberately this time, sending another shudder through him, the cloth of his t-shirt a stark opposite of what those fingers would actually feel like-- worn soft and gentle instead of rough and firm.

Then Padalecki removes his hands and runs them back over Jensen's back, gives his ass a squeeze on the way past, and strokes slowly down the outsides of Jensen's legs. Jensen spreads his legs wider as Padalecki reaches his ankles, and the officer takes the hint and switches to the insides, running the backs of his hands slowly up Jensen's calves, past his knees, and up his inner thighs.

Jensen's hard, he can't fucking help it. His dick is tenting his scrubs idiotically, and he's shaking at the thought that the officer might touch him. He's so turned on, can feel it thrumming in his blood, pulsing in his cock, and he slides his feet a little farther apart.

Padalecki lets go abruptly, and rises to his feet again, pressing himself against Jensen's back. Jensen lifts his head and opens his eyes as he feels Padalecki's cock through his uniform pants, digging into his ass. Padalecki wraps his arms around Jensen and puts his hands on Jensen's thighs, inches from his erection, kneading firmly.

"I don't think you need a ticket," Padalecki says in his ear, and then he presses a kiss to the spot just behind it. "But I'm gonna need to give you a warning." He grinds his dick against Jensen's ass, and Jensen arches. Padalecki sinks his teeth into the back of Jensen's neck, and Jensen sucks in a breath. He drops his head again as Padalecki soothes the bite with his tongue, and Jensen can feel Padalecki's hair against his neck, his warm, hard body against his own, his big hands on Jensen's thighs. The officer sucks hard on his skin, definitely going to leave a mark, right where anyone could see it. He smells like cologne and leather, all musk and heady darkness, and Jensen licks his lips. He wants to know what Padalecki would taste like right now-- probably salty with sweat and sweet with sin, his mouth like black coffee and gunmetal.

Jensen's fingers clench on the trunk of the car, and Padalecki smiles against his neck.

"I'm gonna fuck you," he says, rolling his hips against Jensen's ass again. "Maybe you'll learn a lesson about getting on the wrong side of an officer of the law."

Jensen turns his head, and Padalecki is still wearing his aviators, but Jensen looks him in the eye, tilts his hips back, and says, "Do it."

Padalecki lets out a short, sharp breath, and then he lets go of Jensen's thighs and cups him through his scrubs. The scrubs barely hold him in place, and Padalecki can get his whole hand around Jensen's cock through the soft cotton. Jensen grunts and pushes his hips forwards into Padalecki's hand, muted friction making him shake.

The officer's other arm comes up to hold Jensen across the chest, like an iron band, holding him against Padalecki's body. It raises him just barely clear of the car trunk, and he scrabbles for purchase as Padalecki works him through his pants, rubbing a rough thumb around the leaking head of his cock, rubbing his fingers down the underside, stroking his balls with a blunt fingernail.

Jensen makes a desperate noise he won't admit to later, and Padalecki puts his mouth back on Jensen's neck, the rough scrape of five o'clock shadow making his skin tingle. Jensen's hips jerk, pushing into Padalecki's hand and back against his dick, and Padalecki growls.

He bites Jensen one last time for good measure, leaving him shivering, and drops to his knees behind him. Jensen wonders if he can possibly spread his legs any farther, when Padalecki bites one ass cheek through his scrubs, and then deftly unties them in the front. The scrubs, with their vast, one-size-fits-all waistline, fall to Jensen's knees, and Padalecki ensures that Jensen's shorts follow.

"Elbows on the car," Padalecki orders, and Jensen obeys. The position puts his head in his hands and his ass in the air, and he stifles a moan. Anyone, _anyone_ , his _neighbors_ could drive by _right now_ and see him like this-- just come tooling around the corner, minding their own business, driving home from soccer practice, and see him, bare-assed and gagging for it, bent over his car by a fucking _cop._

Padalecki smacks him on the ass. "Lemme hear you, pretty boy," he says, and Jensen's cock twitches. "Gonna eat your ass, make you scream."

"Oh my fucking god," Jensen says into his hands, embarrassed and aroused, and Padalecki smacks him again.

Then he grabs Jensen's ass in both hands and spreads him wide, licking a stripe wetly over his hole. Jensen yelps, not muffling the noise at all, and Padalecki chuckles and licks again, this time more precisely, wetting Jensen and working him open. He licks at Jensen's ass for a while, deliberate, not wasting any time, and Jensen knows this is all the prep he's getting before he gets fucked. He pushes back against Padalecki's face, swearing-- can feel the spit running down the crack of his ass, and Padalecki's fingers slip easily over his balls. He's rocking on his toes, humping into nothing and the officer slides one long finger into Jensen's ass alongside his tongue.

Jensen groans, "Jesus," and Padalecki adds another. Jensen can feel himself opening up around Padalecki's fingers as they rub deep, and jerks when Padalecki presses unerringly on that spot. He hears Padalecki groan, and bangs his knee on the bumper when he does it again, firm and deliberate, rubbing Jensen into a frenzy.

Padalecki's barely added a third finger when Jensen hisses, "Please, oh fuck," his cock hard and dripping, ass aching to be filled. Padalecki stands without taking his fingers out, still pushed deep in Jensen's body, and Jensen hears the sound of a belt being undone, a zipper being pulled down. He's panting for breath, sweating through his shirt, and Padalecki suddenly presses himself along the length of Jensen's body, bare cock slipping in the crack of Jensen's ass.

"Now," Jensen says, "now," and Padalecki hisses, "Fuck," as he slides his fingers out and replaces them with his cock. Jensen drops his head back into his hands and tries to relax as Padalecki pushes into him, thick cock stretching him open, sinking impossibly deep. Jensen feels like he can't breathe, all the air punched out by Padalecki's dick, and his chest heaves.

Padalecki runs a hand down his damp back, soothing, and murmurs, "Okay?"

"Fuck yeah," Jensen grates, pushing back against him, trying to sink that cock deeper, all the way in, till he can't think with how full he is. Padalecki leans over and kisses his shoulder through his shirt, and then straightens up, plants his big hands on Jensen's hips, and starts fucking him slowly. The slide of his cock seems to never end, and Jensen fills his lungs as he pulls out, and lets it out on a moan as he pushes back in. It's a little raw, but Jensen's no blushing virgin, and his dick is still stiff between his thighs, leaking and bobbing with every thrust.

Padalecki picks up his pace, and Jensen feels the bite of his zipper against his ass. He arches higher, spreads his knees further, and Padalecki groans and fucks him faster, harder. His cock rubs past Jensen's prostate every time, sending jolts of sparking pleasure through him, and he pushes up off one elbow to reach down to grip his cock.

"Don't touch," Padalecki says, reaching out and grabbing his hand, and Jensen whines. "You're gonna come on my dick."

 _Shit_ , Jensen thinks. He grits, "I can't--" because he's not fucking _wired_ that way, and Padalecki smacks his ass again, never slowing his pace.

"I bet you can," he says, and Jensen can hear the smirk in his voice. _There's no way_ , Jensen's brain says, but it's a bit stupid now that Jensen's getting seriously fucked by a cop on the side of the road. He puts his hand back on the car anyway. Padalecki hums in approval and pulls on his hips, changing the angle and getting even deeper than before. Holy christ, it just might happen.

Jensen wants to Padalecki to touch him so bad, wants to feel the length of his cock slipping through his fingers with how wet he is, wants those fingers back on his balls, rubbing, feeling how tight they are. He's pushing back into Padalecki's thrusts, moaning, praying a car doesn't drive by, shaking with the fear and excitement of it. Padalecki's fingers are tight on his hips, controlling his motion, using him. He's spiraling higher and higher, can't reconcile all of a sudden between wanting Padalecki to come in his ass, or pull out, push him down, and come in his mouth. He wants to suck him down, have him fuck his mouth, choke on his cock.

Kind of the way he's practically choking on it now, Padalecki's so deep.

"You're gonna make me come," Padalecki says, strained and low, and Jensen pushes back hard, tensing his body, wanting to make it good. He's so fucking close but he can't-- he can't-- not without a hand-- can't fucking-- and then Padalecki's fingers wrap around his cock and slide over the head, and he comes, shouting, spurting all over the bumper of his poor car. Padalecki groans and thrusts into him deep and goes still, and Jensen swears he can feel the pulse of his dick inside him.

Jensen's arms give out, and he goes face-first into the trunk of the car, barely managing to avoid breaking his nose. Padalecki falls on top of him, blanketing him with his huge body, thrusting shallowly and still quivering. Jensen pants against the metal, breath steaming it even in the summer heat, and Padalecki makes a noise and presses his lips to Jensen's neck.

"Jesus, Jay," Jensen says finally, "you scared the shit out of me."

Jared laughs, warm and happy, and nuzzles his cheek. He straightens up and Jensen winces as he pulls out, and then Jared's hiking up Jensen's shorts and scrubs and helping him put himself back together again.

"Sorry," Jared says, not looking sorry behind his sunglasses when Jensen turns around, "I just-- when I saw your car I couldn't resist."

"You're such an asshole," Jensen says, tugging him close by his re-buckled belt and leaning up for a kiss. Jared smiles against his lips and then kisses him deeply, slowly, pinning Jensen to his trunk again with his body.

"You know it," he says with a last gentle kiss. "Listen, my shift's done, and I gotta take the cruiser back to the station, but I'll be home in a few."

"Okay," Jensen says. "We've got leftover lasagna, I think?"

"Sounds great," Jared says. "Oh and seriously, don't take those curves so fast, dude. I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"Promise," Jensen says. He pushes off the car, kisses Jared once more, and watches him saunter back to his cruiser and get in. Jared gives him a wave as he pulls away, and Jensen climbs back into his own car, starts it up, and curses Jared for fucking him bare and making him drive home all gross. He'll get him back.

Nothing screams _outrageous roleplay_ like being a nurse.


End file.
